A hub arrangement for twin wheels is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 8,955,623 B2. In the hub arrangement disclosed therein, the first wheel hub is supported at the stationary carrier rotatable about an axis of rotation and the second wheel hub is supported at the first wheel hub rotatable about the same axis of rotation. A drive shaft which drives the first wheel hub via a reduction gear is provided in the stationary carrier configured as an axle funnel. To brake the hub arrangement, respective brake apparatus are associated with the first wheel hub and with the second wheel hub; they brake the respective hub with respect to the stationary carrier and can be actuated together. In addition, the first and second wheel hubs can be coupled to one another for a common rotation. It is furthermore disclosed in this document that a differential arrangement which suitably distributes the drive to both wheel hubs can be provided to drive both wheel hubs while simultaneously avoiding increased wear between the two wheel hubs.
It has generally been known for a long time, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 2,267,363 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,357,343, to drive the two wheel hubs of a hub arrangement for twin wheels via a differential and in this respect only to brake one of the wheel hubs directly. Further similar hub arrangements are also known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,757,795 B2, EP 1 288 054 B1, EP 1 145 894 B1 and EP 1 162 082 B1. U.S. Pat. No. 7,757,795 B2 in particular describes a hub arrangement for twin wheels in which a drive shaft drives an intermediate hub via a reduction gear, with the drive being distributed from said intermediate hub via a differential arrangement over two wheel hubs rotatably supported at the intermediate hub. In this respect, a braking apparatus is provided which is effective between the intermediate hub and a stationary axle funnel.